The Lonely Dragon
by Dreamcatcher638
Summary: This story is about a dragon and a man who meet and live together on a secluded island.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: Once upon a time there was a lonely dragon that lived on a deserted island. The dragon had lived there for so long that all of his friends never came back to see him. Then one day he saw a boat coming, so he went to hide. When he saw who got off the boat he came out of hiding. He had seen this man before, and had come up to but just startled the man. That was looking at the island to build his home on. The man was very nice to the dragon but wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want anyone to take the dragon away from the island because it was his only home and he had nowhere else to go. So the man decided to build his home on the island so no one could take the dragon away from his home.  
  
Chapter 2: When the man was building his home on the island he was staying in a cave that the dragon lived in that cave. The dragon didn't mind because he was always so lonely and had no friends that would live with him or come see him. When the man first came to the island he found the dragon laying on one of the beaches. He went to go see what was wrong but the dragon just flew off to hide from the man. The man saw where the dragon went and followed. He saw that it was very afraid of people. The dragon finally warmed up to the man, because he would have to since he was going to live here.  
  
Chapter 3: One day the man was not at his house. The dragon was looking all over for him. Then later in the day the man returned with a woman and a little girl. The dragon later learned that those strangers were his family. He had a 3 year old daughter named Katherine and his wife's name was Jill. The dragon now had 2 more friends. But one day they were gone for the whole day. When they finally returned they had a baby with them. The man later explained that they had a baby boy over night and that was why they were gone so long. Months past and the dragon was so used to living with the family that the little girl would sometimes go and play with the dragon when she had the time.  
  
This story will continue... 


	2. Meeting the whole family

Chapter 1: Once upon a time there was a lonely dragon that lived on a deserted island. The dragon had lived there for so long that all of his friends never came back to see him. Then one day he saw a boat coming, so he went to hide. When he saw who got off the boat he came out of hiding. He had seen this man before, and had come up to but just startled the man. That was looking at the island to build his home on. The man was very nice to the dragon but wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want anyone to take the dragon away from the island because it was his only home and he had nowhere else to go. So the man decided to build his home on the island so no one could take the dragon away from his home.  
  
Chapter 2: When the man was building his home on the island he was staying in a cave that the dragon lived in that cave. The dragon didn't mind because he was always so lonely and had no friends that would live with him or come see him. When the man first came to the island he found the dragon laying on one of the beaches. He went to go see what was wrong but the dragon just flew off to hide from the man. The man saw where the dragon went and followed. He saw that it was very afraid of people. The dragon finally warmed up to the man, because he would have to since he was going to live here.  
  
Chapter 3: One day the man was not at his house. The dragon was looking all over for him. Then later in the day the man returned with a woman and a little girl. The dragon later learned that those strangers were his family. He had a 3 year old daughter named Katherine and his wife's name was Jill. The dragon now had 2 more friends. But one day they were gone for the whole day. When they finally returned they had a baby with them. The man later explained that they had a baby boy over night and that was why they were gone so long. Months past and the dragon was so used to living with the family that the little girl would sometimes go and play with the dragon when she had the time.  
  
This story will continue... 


End file.
